


Reminder to Self

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, Self-Hatred, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John knows Sherlock cares – in most cases, in spite of the detective's best efforts towards the contrary. He thinks that maybe Sherlock just isn't capable of romantic love.





	Reminder to Self

There are lots of things of which I used to regularly remind myself: that when you neglected to pick up milk, it was more you’d forgotten than you’d deliberately not done so; that I was sure there’d only be a _couple_ more snotty kids and STI-ridden young men during the rest of the week; that not being able to get a cab from the surgery gave me the opportunity to truly enjoy London on the chilly walk home.

That I wasn’t in love with someone who wouldn’t – _couldn’t?_ – reciprocate.

I used to tell myself it wasn’t true, that I wouldn’t allow for it, as if the act of promising myself such a thing would prevent the feelings. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.

God, I’m so _stupid!_ I shouldn’t have been so damned careless as to give my heart to you. It’s not something I’d ever regret, but of all the people it could’ve been, to fall for you was probably the most detrimental to myself.

Who knows, maybe it was masochism.

I’ve never believed that you’re a sociopath, and I never will. I see the way you care for your parents; for your brother, in spite of yourself; for children – even for me. I see your heart and I see that it cares.

Maybe romantic love just isn’t something you’re made for.


End file.
